Just A Brother
by TheMajesticMadHatter
Summary: He had to let him go. Oneshot. ONE-SIDED USUK. God, this made my feels hurt...


"Arthur..." The small boy called out into the night, clutching onto his pillow. His baby blue eyes were filled to the breaking point with gentle tears that had yet to fall onto his cheeks. Alfred refused to cry. He simply wouldn't! Within a moment, Arthur was over by his bedside, a concerned look upon his face. "Yes, lad?" The nation asked his colony gently, "I had a bad dream..." Alfred trailed off, and Arthur cracked a small, soft smile at his brother. "You want me to tell a story, don't you?" The Englishman asked, biting back a small chuckle as Alfred gently nodded his head. "Alright, love..." He paused, "Once Upon a Time, in a far away land-" Arthur began telling the child a tale of a lost and scared princess, who got kidnapped by a dragon-In the end, however, a knight -wearing shining armor, of course-, ended up saving the princess. And from that point on, Alfred realized something...

He wanted to be Arthur's hero.

* * *

As time went on, and Alfred grew older and older, the less stories Arthur would read him-But that was fine. Because Alfred was writing his own story every day. He was becoming a great, strong young man with a love of helping others, and most of all, Arthur. Yes, you see, as time went on, the boy found that being around Arthur made his heart flutter, and that looking up into the Brit's eyes made his heart flutter. It was..odd. It was a strange feeling the colony didn't understand...

Until now, that was.

He realized that he didn't love his big brother, he realized that he was in love with him. And the more and more he tried to suppress his feelings the stronger and stronger they seemed to get. _Why can't these feelings just go away? _He thought to himself with a small groan. "America, are you alright?" Alfred's head whipped up-America?! America?! Since when was he 'America' to Arthur? What happened to 'Lad' or 'Love' or 'Dear' or just plain Alfred! "Fine." He growled back, turning and walking up the stairs to his room and closing his bedroom door with a loud slam.

* * *

Gentle words turned into insults, conversations into arguments, games into fights, love into hate. Family into enemy. Alfred felt like he was on a battlefield every time he spoke with Arthur now. Every, single, moment. The harsh words, the deathly glares, and their voices practically dripping with venom-What happened to the smiles, the hugs, the laughter, the fun? What happened to _his _big brother Arthur? Unfortunately, today, was no different from any other day now. The two were practically screaming at each other.

"The taxes are too damned high, England! People can't afford this-They have families to support!" "And I have soldiers to support! Now sit down, America! You are my colony, and you are to do as I tell you!" "I thought brothers didn't control each other." Alfred growled out harshly, and he wasn't given a response. The Brit went silent, disappointment clear on his face and hurt shining in his eyes. He just turned and walked away, and Alfred felt his heart shatter.

Why couldn't they go back to the way they used to be?

* * *

Rain poured down onto the muddy ground, the smell of blood, dirt and smoke drifting throughout the air. Years, he fought his older brother. Years, him and his people suffered. Today was finally the day all of that changed. That he wouldn't be...just a brother anymore. He'd be more than that. "All I want, is my freedom!" Alfred screamed, biting back a small sob. _If...this is what I have to do... _"I-I'm no longer a child...nor your little brother...so from this point on..." _To get you to see... _"S-So from this point on..." _That I want us to be more than brothers... So be it..._

"Consider me, independent!"

* * *

A lot had happened since then. Centuries had past, and Alfred had grown into a fine young nation-A world superpower! But there was one thing the boy still didn't have. There was one thing in the world more than anything that he wanted..but he just couldn't get it.

He could never get Arthur's love-Not the love he wanted.

And he realized something, that fateful day.

He realized that to be Arthur's hero.. to be more than just a brother...

**He had to let him go. **


End file.
